Flirt
by Sayo-Namine
Summary: Jinx is tired of seeing Kid Flash flirt with almost every girl he sees. She knows it's harmless, but she still doesn't like it. So she decides to give him a taste of his own medicine. JxKF
1. Raven's brilliant idea

_**Flirt**_

* * *

Summary: Jinx is tired of seeing Kid Flash flirt with almost every girl he sees. She knows it's harmless, but she still doesn't like it. So she decides to give him a taste of his own medicine. [JxKF]

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

* * *

Jinx resisted the urge to gnash her teeth as she stormed into the Titan tower and flopped down next to Raven, her only real close female friend.

She didn't succeed, and her teeth made an audible sound in the room.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked in her usual monotone; though her eyes were focused on the TV her attention was on Jinx.

"Wally." Jinx hissed his name furiously, and seemed to deflate. Pink sparks still flew off her, and Raven could sense her turmoil.

She didn't have to guess to know the problem. "He was flirting," she said flatly.

"..._again." _Jinx added unnecessarily, Raven already knew what Kid Flash was like, once being on the receiving end of his flirtatious attempts. Something that would have _still_ bugged Jinx had not Raven used her powers on Wally and nearly blasted him into oblivion.

"So, " Raven started, before, as she suspected she would have been, interrupted.

"It's not like I know that it doesn't mean anything!" Jinx burst out, eyes flashing pink, "but seriously, _seriously_? Does he have to flirt with _anything _in a skirt?"

Raven would have liked to point out that she did not, in fact, wear a skirt, but decided that in the current state that Jinx was in it would be best to remain quiet. Her hexes _did _hurt after all_, _so she settled in for a quick nod.

She thought back to her own relationship and was instantly glad at the fact that Beast Boy would_ never _so much as look at another girl, all his attention focused on her. That made her feel...warm inside, but she quickly tuned back into the ranting Jinx.

"I just don't like him to be all over other girls! I know he can't help it, but..."she trailed off miserably, and Raven could sense the hurt and jealousy coming off in waves off her.

Jinx did _not _like to be second best at anything, to feel below someone, and Raven could sense that when Kid Flash was flirting with another girl Jinx felt jealous, hurt, and...insecure.

Raven sighed in annoyance, why did Kid Flash have to make everything so complicated? She knew he loved Jinx without a doubt, 100%, but he sometimes had a tasteless way of showing it. Jinx was not the type of girl that you would want to get irritated or mad at you. She wasn't the meta-human of _bad luck _for nothing.

Jinx had long since stopped ranting, staring off through the window. Her hair was in her usual horn style, and she was frowning fiercely. While she _was _upset Jinx hated emotional matters, especially when they involved _her. _

"I came here because I needed to talk to someone," she confessed slightly. Raven felt a small glow of happiness inside her as she heard the words. Sure, she and Starfire were great friends, but being the polar opposites that they were Raven couldn't always stand her.

Jinx and her understood each other, had a special bond. Raven felt the glow grow bigger when she realized just how good of friends Jinx and her were.

So it was based on that fact (and the other fact that she was _still _pissed at Wally for even _daring _to flirt with her) that she thought of a plan.

"You know Jinx it's always nice to give people a taste of their own medicine." She said it softly, her voice as level as possible. Jinx turned and blinked at her, before a glint appeared in her own eyes and the famous grin of the leader of HIVE 5 came back.

She knew what Raven was suggesting.

"That's a good idea Raven. Annoying idiot deserves it." With that she got up and left, making for the door before she paused, and turned around.

"Thanks Raven," she gave her a genuine smile, a rarity indeed, "I can always count on you." And with that Jinx vanished.

Raven just returned her attention back to the T.V., only the tiniest sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

Wally, or rather Kid Flash, as he was still in his uniform, ran back all the way home, eager to see his beloved Jinx again. Today they were going to dinner at a fancy restaurant, then go into the market. It was one of the rare times they had the chance to relax from Titan duties and just date like a normal couple.

He vibrated through door, a silly, goofy grin working it's way onto his face as he imagined seeing his Jinx, that's right _his. _While he would never utter such an egotistical, testosterone-filled thought around Jinx (she had never appreciated his thoughts of possession and he was afraid she'd hex _certain _man-parts off him if she ever heard him say something like that to her), he couldn't help but feel that small...no _big _sense of pride whenever he looked at her.

To know that her_, _Jinx, was _his _girlfriend, well he just had the best feeling in the world when he thought about that. To think that she liked him, Wally West, it inflated his ego to no end.

Most people could not understand Wally's love for Jinx, after all he _did _flirt with almost anything that was in a skirt. What they didn't realize was that Wally didn't care about all those other girls, didn't feel a singe ounce of, well, _anything_ for them. He only, and would ever only, see Jinx.

So why _did _he flirt with so many girls? Simple, it was because of Jinx.

At first it had mainly been to get her jealous, to get her to notice him after she repeatedly and repeatedly refused his advances. He had thought that flirting with other girls would make her open her eyes, become angry, and _finally _go out with him. After that it had just become a habit, just something to see her flush, get jealous, and storm off.

He _loved _teasing her, and she was hot when she was angry. _So_ hot.

He knew that she knew that she was the only one he wanted, the only one he would _ever _want, but that didn't stop her from getting mad.

He turned and saw her sitting on the couch, flipping through some channels. She looked up and saw him, beginning to smile.

"Wally." Every time his name escaped her lips he felt like he was in heaven, again and again. There was no bigger feeling than to hear his name from her lips, it made him feel so..._alive. _

Before she could even finish her sentence he had gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. He felt her face grow warmer against his, before she suddenly pushed him off, staring at the ground heatedly.

"Can't you keep your hormonal teenage boy hormones in check for at least _a minute_?" She glared up at him ferociously, and he laughed at her red cheeks.

Wrong decision. He dodged a hex, and hugged her again.

"Sorry Jinx-y, "he whispered close to her ear, feeling her shiver and grinning predatorily, "I can't help it. I may be Kid Flash, but I _am _17 you know?"

"Ugh!" She made a disgusted sound and pushed him off, yet again. He simply grinned crookedly, finding her anger quite adorable. "You're disgusting!" She spat at him, "and don't call me Jinx-y!"

He gave her a cheeky grin, "You know you love it!" He whistled merrily, and in a flash reappeared in civilian clothes. His mask was off, and he noticed how she stared up at his face through her eyelashes, looking both angry and bashful.

He nearly laughed. If she only knew what _her _face did to _him. _

_"_So ready for our date?"

Jinx suddenly perked up, a strange gleam in her eyes that reminded him of how she used to look when she had a brilliant scheme in her crime days.

"Jinx?" He asked uncertainly, "Are you OK?"

She gave him a dazzling smile, one that while distracted him (Jinx might be good now, but her smiles were still somewhat rare) did not blow away his concern. "Just fine, let me go change quickly." She waltzed into her room, leaving Wally slightly worried in the kitchen.

What was his girlfriend planning?

As she exited out though his thoughts were immediately preoccupied by what she was wearing (he _was _a teenage boy after all). Traditional black platform boots, long thigh-high black socks, a ruffled black skirt and a purple shirt that was deliciously...modest. While he was a teenage guy he preferred girls like Jinx, who didn't feel the need to flash everything they had for the whole world to see.

He smiled at her, "You look absolutely beautiful, as per usual," and with another gust of wind Jinx soon found another rose in her hair. She had let her hair down today, pink waves cascading down her back, and Wally felt the strange urge to run his hands through it. They were going to a popular Titan-only hangout so she didn't have to disguise herself today, something they both enjoyed.

"You look quite dashing yourself." She grinned at him, and together they walked, hand in hand, out of their apartment.

"Don't I always?"

A flash of pink hit him, protested by a loud "Ow!".

"You deserved it, idiot." She smirked at him cockily before stalking off.

Wally stared after her for a minute, a love-sick expression adorning his face. Yeah, he was in love.

* * *

"And what may I get the extremely good-looking lady sitting right here?" A particularly ugly (in his opinion, of course) waiter at the restaurant they were currently dining in asked Jinx, smiling flirtatiously at his girlfriend, _his _girlfriend, and completely ignoring Wally.

Hero or no hero, he was _this _close to ripping the guy apart. Of course he was semi-used to this type of behavior, Jinx _was _absolutely gorgeous so he'd known guys would be after her...just not guys this _forward. _

Wally was glaring at the man with a gaze that most villains would have wilted at, but the waiter only continued to ignore him. Staring adoringly at _his girlfriend! _The only tiny comfort he got was that Jinx shot down every guy, her harsh, insecure behavior coming out when they didn't give her the space she wanted.

So you could imagine his surprise (and horror) when he saw Jinx give the waiter a definitely _flirty _smile, actually _giggling _at the waiter.

Since when did Jinx, _Jinx, _giggle at snobby, ugly waiters?

"I'll have the lasagna thank-you..._handsome."_ She winked at him slowly, and Wally's eyes become darker.

She _winked _at him? At _him? _What did she think she was doing?

His fists clenched and a particularly dark, ugly, possessive feeling swelled in his chest. He slightly calmed down though when he realized that he was going to shred his menu.

The waiter continued to stare at Jinx before Wally cleared his throat, rather loudly.

"_Ahem._"

The waiter turned to him, as if suddenly realized he was there. "Oh, what will you have sir?" His voice was dismissive, and Wally's anger rose.

"I'll have the special, "he ground out, various way's on how to murder the waiter flashing across his mind.

The waiter nodded, left, but not before giving one last suggestive wink to Jinx. She giggled and flashed him a smile. Wally was nearly losing it.

Jinx was _his _girlfriend, damn it! She couldn't just go around flirting with another guy. It didn't occur to him that he was Jinx's boyfriend, and shouldn't be flirting with girls either.

"_What are you doing?" _He hissed at her furiously, jealousy consuming him.

Jinx adopted a fake innocent look, "Who? Me?" She raised an eyebrow in mock confusion, but in her eyes there was the shine of triumph.

"_Yes you! You were..._flirting..._with that waiter guy!" _

She rolled her eyes, "So?"

"So you're my girlfriend! You can't flirt with other guys!"

The gleam vanished, and anger replaced it, "Just like how you're my _boyfriend_, and you can't flirt with other girls!" Her voice was biting, and she stared at him heatedly, even as her cheeks began to flush.

He felt a stab of guilt, before realization suddenly took place, "Wait...so the only reason you've been flirting with that guy all night was payback for me flirting with other girls?"

Her glare got even darker, and Wally couldn't help but feel a bolt of fear, as well as...want? "**Yes." **

And in a flash they were gone.

* * *

Wally had ran all the way back to their apartment, a shrieking Jinx on his back. Once they had entered he dropped her on the couch, flopping down beside her.

"What was that for?" She yelled at him, hair disarray from the speed.

She was glaring up at him ferociously, ready to tell him off, but, as so many times before, she didn't get a chance to open her mouth before Wally captured her lips with his own.

She would have pushed him, hexed him, or just plain kneed him, but this kiss was different...it wasn't the same as all the rest.

It was hungry, raging, and possessive, full of a dark passion that Jinx had never felt before. She felt her face flush a bright red, but she soon forgot all previous thoughts, mind too preoccupied with Wally.

When he finally pulled away he was lying on top of her on the couch, hands pinning her, and her lips were incredibly swollen.

His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them before, and they were smoldering into her own. He leaned down until they were nose to nose, his breath tickling her, and causing her to flush a brilliant scarlet that carried down to her neck.

"Jinx, "he breathed slowly, "You're _mine_, and I will never let anybody else have you. _Never. _I can't stand the sight of you flirting with another man, you're _my _girlfriend and no man should even be allowed to _look _at you." He leaned even closer, his breath washing all over her face (a permanent red due to his romantic, possessive lines, "I will have _you, _and _all _of you. You're _mine, _and no one else's, got that?"

Normally she would have hexed him into oblivion if he had ever so much as muttered a possessive line about owning her and all that, but she was in a daze, and her heart was beating extremely fast so she couldn't focus, and she gave a glazed nod.

His lips were just barely touching her own, "_No_ more flirting, for _either_ of us." And with that a feral grin took over his face and his lips crashed onto hers once more.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me what you thought and constructive criticism is always appreciated! I didn't get any sleep last night so please excuse if my writing seems a little haggard and rough.**

**This is the first time I've ever written anything like this so I hope it's turned out fine. I intended to make this a one-shot, but if you guys want I can upload a second chapter. **

**Edit- I fixed some little things here and there. Working on the second chapter! Don't know when it will be out, wi-fi is being crazy! Thank you so much for all your reviews!**


	2. Raven must have been a murderer

_**Flirt**_

* * *

Summary: Jinx is tired of seeing Kid Flash flirt with almost every girl he sees. She knows it's harmless, but she still doesn't like it. So she decides to give him a taste of his own medicine. [JxKF]

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

* * *

"So, you blasted him into oblivion?" Raven asked, sipping tea with Jinx in a nice, dark café they liked to frequent.

"Well, "Jinx paused for a moment to think,"not _quite _into oblivion, but pretty close if you ask me." She grinned.

Raven smirked, "Well he deserved it, men are so stupid if they think they can just simply _own _women." She scoffed at the end of her sentence, just the thought of any man trying to own _her _made her roll her eyes. As if.

He would be sucked into a world of terror before he could even finish thinking about it, and that was no easy punishment.

Raven knewher terror _well...very_ well.

"Mhmm," Jinx murmured, stirring her tea, "Though I guess I didn't _have _to blast some of his hair off..."

There was a pause.

"Nah, I totally did."

* * *

Wally grumbled as he walked into the Titan Tower, wincing at all the bruises and burns he had thanks to Jinx. Not to mention his _hair, _his beautiful, gorgeous, flaming red wavy hair.

That girl could _hex. _

He didn't even see what the problem was. Seriously, why was she so mad? Sure he said stuff about possession and stuff like that, but those were normal feelings for any guy. Ask Beast Boy... well, actually don't.

Raven would kill the poor guy if she found out.

But, anyway, he thought Jinx was overreacting. He knew she was a feminist, and everything, but couldn't she be the least bit _flattered_?

He had given up flirting for her! And that was no easy task, he was a natural flirt by nature. He never meant anything by it, he just, liked to compliment pretty girls.

Even though Jinx was the prettiest of them all.

He sighed, he knew why it bothered Jinx. When he saw Jinx flirting with that _guy _he felt incredibly jealous and like he could kill the guy right there.

_That __guy didn't have the right to even _look_ at Jinx. _

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. There was no use getting all upset over it now, Jinx and him had made an agreement.

No more flirting.

He walked into the game room more at ease now, and saw Beast Boy and (surprisingly) Robin locked in a car race.

"I'm going to demolish you!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly, jumping up and down and twisting in weird angles with his controller.

Robin was more composed, "As if Beast Boy! Take that! HA! LOSER!". Well, slightly more composed, Wally thought warily, as he saw Robin sticking his tongue out at Beast Boy who, after realizing he had lost to _Robin, _was crying tears of shame.

He backed out warily, intending to find Cyborg. They were pretty close, and played basketball together.

Where was his room again?

He walked around the tower, randomly sticking his head into the rooms.

One was pink and green, stuffed with weird objects and stuffed animals. It basically oozed sunshine and happiness.

Starfire.

Another one was immaculate, organized, and...incredibly _boring_. There wasn't a speck of dust, nothing personalized at all. It looked like an average hotel room.

Robin.

He walked into a room that was so incredibly filthy that he backed out in a hurry.

That one was most _definitely_ Beast Boy. Ugh, he shuddered, trying in vain to get the ghastly smell out of his nose...to no avail.

He continued to walk down the hallway, when he saw a door. He was about to open it when he stopped.

There was something about the door that was scary. There was a feeling of terror, immense destruction, and _pain_.

He backed away hurriedly, he was _not _going to go into Raven's room.

Wally had a will to live, you see.

He continued walking, until, at last, he came upon a door. Since he had seen everyone's elses room (technically he didn't _see _Raven's room, but you get the point), this room could only be the metal man's.

The door was ajar, and he peered in. No one was in there. He contemplated for a moment, before shrugging and walking inside.

Hey, what _else _was he supposed to do?

Wally looked around, spotting various tech stuff he had no clue about, various video games, food (not as bad as Beast Boy's room, but Wally still shuddered), and last, but not least, he came upon a picture.

A picture of _Jinx. _

He frowned and snatched it up, OK, Jinx wasn't the only one in the picture, Cyborg was in it too.

He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse.

They were laughing and looking at each other with something in their eyes that Wally did not like at _all. _They had theirs arms around each other, and looked to be dancing, wearing fancy clothes that awkwardly reminded Wally of what you would wear to a date.

He supposed this was when Cyborg had infiltrated into the H.I.V.E Academy, back when Jinx had known him as 'Stone'.

His frown had deepened, and he felt oddly...betrayed.

Cybrog couldn't like Jinx...right?

Before he could ponder on the thought any longer he heard footsteps, and turned to see Cyborg walk into the room, starting when he saw him.

"Yo man, what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh," Wally responded awkwardly, "I was looking for you to hang out or something, but you weren't here so I decided to wait...here."

Cyborg's expression broke into a smile, "Oh cool! Wanna' go shoot some hoops?"

"Sure," Wally forced a smile, and quickly put the photo back before Cyborg could notice. As he _was _Kid Flash this was easy.

They walked to the roof, and began to play, but Wally couldn't concentrate. His mind was far away, and Cybrog noticed.

"Dude, what's wrong? You usually don't suck _this_ bad."

He looked at the score (ignoring the subtle insult), _56-12, _and cringed. Cybrog was right. He decided to just come out with it.

"Uh...Cyborg, I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Well...do you still like Jinx?" He blurted out, feeling awkward, but also...something else. Something he didn't care to identify.

Cybrog's expression darkened, and his grip on the ball tightened. Wally noticed this, and set his jaw.

"What if I do?"

Wally didn't know how to answer that, so...he didn't.

"What if I do?" Cybrog persisted, "What are you going to do about it?"

He didn't know what he was going to do about it, Cyborg and him were friends afterall, but this was _Jinx_. "Jinx likes _me_." It technically didn't answer his question, but Jinx liked _him_, she wouldn't leave him for _Cyborg. _

Or would she?

As much as it pained him to admit it Wally knew that Jinx had liked 'Stone', back in her villain days. Could she...could she...like Cyborg _again_?

Cybrog seemed to pick up on his inner battle, "She liked me back in H.I.V.E. Academy, she could like me again!"

"No!" Wally snarled, "Keep away from her!"

"I'll do what I want!" Cyborg snarled right back.

"What are you two idiots doing?" A calm, steady voice interrupted their soon-to-be brawl.

They both looked over to see Raven staring at them in what could only be described as exasperation. Wally was relieved to see Jinx wasn't behind her, she must have gone home. Which was a good thing, because Wally still had bruises and burns, he did _not _want to add to that pain.

They both didn't answer Raven, instead only backing away from each other with glares.

* * *

Raven sighed, as Cyborg and Kid Flash backed away from each other, glaring like three years old.

What had she done in her past life to deserve such a fate?

Taking a deep breath she glided forward, "You two were fighting over Jinx." She stated, wondering how Jinx would have reacted if she hadn't gone on home.

Her lips twitched at the thought of seeing her friend blast both of the idiots into the sea.

Her would-be-smile faded as she watched the two boys shift uneasily.

"Cybrog, Kid Flash, relax. It's stupid to fight over Jinx."

They both bristled, and she rolled her eyes (how stupid could those two _get_?), "I did not mean it like that. I meant that fighting is pointless."

As much as it would hurt Cyborg she had to say this, "I'm sorry Cyborg, but Jinx does not like you. She won't like you again, no matter how hard you try. You two are not meant for each other." She tried to say this as kindly as possible, realizing that her friend would be hurt with the realization, "Jinx likes Kid Flash...a lot,"she ignored said persons smug smirk,"Besides, there are a lot of other girls who like you. Remember that Reia girl from the café?"

Cybrog, whose previous expression had been one of depression, perked up slightly, "She _was _cute,"he admitted reluctantly.

Raven nodded, "Try it with her, "she said nonchalantly, "See where it goes."

Both boys smiled at her, the fight forgotten (_boys, _she scoffed), "Thanks Raven!"

She simply stared at them, nodded, and started to glide away, still able to hear their voices.

"So, rematch Wally?"

"You're on, and this time I'm going to kick your ass!"

Raven groaned when the basket ball sailed off the roof, and the boys paused to watch it sink into the sea. The idiots hadn't even realized that Cyborg could retrieve it with his technology, or Kid Flash could have simply run and caught it before it sunk. Instead they began to fight over who would tell Robin his favourite ball had disappeared into the sea.

"You tell him!"

"No, YOU tell him!"

"I can't tell him!"

"Neither can _I_!"

"Well then who _can_?"

They both paused, and glanced at her. Raven groaned louder.

She must have been a murderer in her past life.

**A/N: And it's DONE! Phew, I had such a hard time writing this, I just couldn't get things to flow. That's why this chapter is shorter. Man, I still hope you enjoyed this though! :D **

**I would like to thank Bloodyravenheart13 for the Cyborg idea, I sort of changed it, but still! :D Go check her page out! :) **

**Anway, thanks for all the reviews! Reading them made my day, and they were all so LOVELY! Tell me how you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcome :) And so this is my first every finished story, woah O_O Well, anyway thanksh you! **

**For all that care I'm writing a new story, untitled for now, but it's a Naruto story with NaruHina as the main pairing, and it involves the Easter Bunny ;) That's all I'm saying! Have a great day! :) **


End file.
